I hate that woman
by Sao Kim
Summary: What the heck am I doing? I’m kissing her? I’m kissing my commander?


_note:_ for anyone who didn't read the manga yet, I wrote this fic based on the manga. In the anime, we saw that Oscar fighted with their general in chef, but in the manga, Alain was the one tried to do that. Oscar wanted to stop him, and here's what happened:

**I hate that woman**

-Alain wait! Alain!

I heard she shouted.

_No, I have to kill him, that __bas__e__ rotten__ noble, no one can stop me…_

-Alain, stop! Don't be foolish!

_I'm not fool! I'm not stupid! Anyone can understand this situation, can feel the pain of all those commoners. Anyone with half brain could feel angry, could __furious __and thank God, I had the whole brain! I'm not going to stop! No one can __stop me, even you, bitch! What are you worrying about? I'll take every resposiblility, I'm the man! _

-Alain, what are you trying to do?-she grasped my arm.

-Let me go!- I allmost screamed.

-You idiot!-she tried to snatched at my sword-there's no need for this!

_I_ _don't give a shit! Let me go, woman! I hate that bastard, I hate __noblesse__, I hate you! Yes, I hate you, the noblewoman with high rank, the woman had made everything out of my control! Yes, my control!_

I grasped her hands and I could see how suprized she was.

_You never thought I could do this, did you?_

I pushed her against the wall.

_You think every body will follow your command? You think I'll follow your command? No, not this time! This time, I'm the one who take the control!_

-you…-she stammered weakly

I could see she was stunned by my revolt, and she couldn't resist. Her blue eyes was full of fright, her mouth was oppened…her mouth…her lips, just…

Before I knew it, I was pressing my lips against hers…

I could feel the blood drain from me at the moment our lips met…I could feel her heart stopped beatting as we were so close togetther . Otherwise, my heart was racing wildly in my chest…

As I felt her hands moved in my grip, like she attempted to fight me off, I came back to reality, and I stopped for a second…

_What the heck am I doing? I'm kissing her? I'm kissing my commander?_

But then she turned her head away from me.

_Oh, no, commander, you was always know how to change an adverse situation, but not this situation. Not the situation which I'm the master!_

And I crushed her lips with mine. This time, it was a real kiss, hungrily, passionately and demandingly. I couldn't stop, I lost myself in tasting her.

I felt her rapid breath on my cheek, I felt her warmth and her tremble…

I had never felt so powerful, my commander was melting in my arms…

And the sensation drove me wild, my kisses travel down her delicate neck…

-…let go of me…-she put up a weak resistance as I finally moved my lips away from hers

_No, why I have to let you go? I finally get__an advantage over__ you, and I won't let you go!_

But I felt something else, someone had grasped my hand hastly and angrily…

_Who dare to stop me?_

I wanted to shout at his face, but I couldn't, he brutally pinioned my arm and nearly broke it…

I realized that he was André.

When I saw his rabid look, I steped back automatical to evade his blow…

His fist glided in the air and stopped in front of my face…

_Why you stopped? Go on, punch me!_

Our gaze met for a moment and I'm the one who turned away. I closed my eyes and wait for his dudgeon, he had the right to punch me…

_Hit me André, I deserve that._

He let me go without saying anything.

_You…why?_

I stared at him but he didn't even look into my eyes. And I ran away.

_Why didn't you punch me? That'll be better for three of us! At least, that'll be better for me! Why didn't you punish me for kissing your woman? Why did I kiss her anyway? I hated her since she had transfered to French guard and became my commander. I hated her even after I lost in the duel. I hated her even how much I was thankful to her for helping me with my sister death. I hated her even how much I_ _admire__ her personality. I still hate her now, I still hate her even I just kissed her right there. I hate that woman, I hate her, I really hate her…_

**The end**

* * *

_Note:_ Alain's one of my favourite characters. And it's interesting to find out what was in his head when he was kissing his commander, althought it's hard for me to write cause I'm not a man.


End file.
